I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus
by noelle6
Summary: A litte Christmas fun, Rabb style! Hehe
1. Default Chapter

Title: "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus"   
  
Author: noelle  
  
Summary: A little Christmas fun, Rabb style! Hehe  
  
Feedback: Not necessary but ALWAYS welcome and VERY much appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters belong to Paramount and CBS. No copyright   
infringement intended, I'm simply borrowing these wonderful characters for the   
amusement of fellow shippers everywhere.  
  
A/N: Oy! I'm SO sorry for the delay but this time it wasn't entirely my fault, honest! *   
G* The fanfic server somehow lost my account, I've been deactivated! LOL I emailed   
the support ppl awhile back hoping they'd be able to undo what's been done but I've yet   
to hear from them, so … I re-registered and here I am. Anyhoo, I'm just about ready to   
post "Starcrossed" and "Cupid's Arrow" but I wanted to get this story up before both. I'm   
in the mood for something cheery and Christmassy and the other two are neither. Humor   
me guys, I'm stuck here at uni, away from all I know-home, family, and friends-a nice   
warm, fuzzy story is what I need. :o) Well I hope you enjoy this one. It's an oldie and   
somewhat close to my heart, I kinda brought a few of the interactions I've had w/ my   
older brother growing up in to the story. Good reading! And, in case I don't get a chance   
to say it later- "HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! AND A FABULOUSLY   
WONDERFUL NEW YEAR!!!" Cheerio!   
  
**************************************************   
  
I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus –Chapter One  
  
RABB'S RESIDENCE  
December 24th, 2010  
2355 HRS EST  
  
"Trey, Trey wake up!" Whispered the dark haired girl as she shook her brother's shoulder.   
  
Warily opening his eyes, the eight year old mumbled. "I'm awake, I'm awake. I was just resting my eyes   
is all."   
  
Rolling her eyes in a 'yeah right' gesture she held up a finger to her lips and another to her ear, indicating   
to shush and listen.  
  
Doing as instructed he strained his ears in an attempt to hear what his little sister had apparently heard. For  
the first couple of minutes-three minutes and twenty five seconds to be exact- the only noise apparent to   
him was the ticking of the grandfather clock. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick creak, tick …  
  
{What??} Shuffling a little closer to where his sister lay, he once again listened. There it was; tick tock,  
tick tock, creak tock … The creaks were very familiar to him. They were those of the third, fifth, and   
seventh steps leading down from their bedrooms.   
  
His first thought was to somehow alert his parents that there was an intruder in their house. Yet the more   
he listened the calmer he became. There was something familiar about the footfall of this stranger.   
  
His eyes went wide as realization hit him. {Oh no!! He wouldn't??!!} But at the site of red and white he   
hid his face in his hands and reassigned himself to the fact that apparently * he * would.  
  
With his head buried in his hands Trey failed to notice his sister in motion. She'd shuffled herself into a  
position in direct line of the entryway to the sitting room. Weapon in hand. It wasn't until he heard a   
startled gasp that he looked up.  
  
{I guess even Admirals can be surprised.} The boy thought in passing. Knowing he had some damage   
control to do he hurried over to his sister only to still when she raised her arm, slingshot aimed and ready.  
  
"Hold it there Santa!" She ordered a tad maliciously. Trey saw 'Santa's' eyes widen, he apparently hadn't  
been expecting * this * when he'd signed on for the job tonight. Having gotten over his initial surprise and   
the anger in the four year olds' eyes Saint Nick opened his mouth in an attempt to calm the child. She   
wouldn't hear any of it.   
  
Shaking her head in the negative she said, "No Santa it's not your turn to talk. It's ours, well mine."   
  
When the big fellow turned his head in the direction of the boy whether to question the situation or look for   
reassurance- none would know- all he received was a helpless shrug of the shoulders.   
  
"I was all set to give you a trial. Dad always says everyone is in … innocent until proven guilty. But you   
came down the stairs. The chimney isn't broken. So the verdict is obbviously guilty. Punissshment is …"   
The little girl stated as she brought her arm down a little and took aim, right bellow Santa's belt buckle.   
  
Mr. Claus for his part was half amused and half alarmed, not knowing whether to take his present   
predicament at face value. Surely a child who looked the part of an angel wouldn't do what he thought she   
planned to do. Then he remembered her parentage and thought, {I've got to find cover!}  
  
{Oh no, oh no!!} Trey worried .The situation had gotten * way * out of hand. What was he to do, what  
was he to do?   
  
  
I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus   
Underneath the mistletoe last night.   
She didn't see me creep   
down the stairs to have a peep;   
She thought that I was tucked   
up in my bedroom fast asleep.   
Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus   
Underneath his beard so snowy white;   
Oh, what a laugh it would have been   
If Daddy had only seen   
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night.   
  
  
  
  
Tbc…???  
  
  
P.S. Hey guys, I just wanted to get your opinion on something … "Cupid's Arrow", will   
ppl want or need the back chapters for it or can I just post chapter six and be okay w/   
that? Considering that now I have to reload all my stories, I just wanted to check and   
make sure that there is a need or want for all the time this will entail. Thanks chums! 


	2. I saw Mommy Ch2

Feedback: Not necessary but ALWAYS welcome and VERY much appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters belong to Paramount and CBS. No copyright   
infringement intended, I'm simply borrowing these wonderful characters for the   
amusement of fellow shippers everywhere.  
  
A/N: I'm in a little bit of a funk chicas, which is great in the sense that I've got great   
material for "Starcrossed" but … it's Christmas guys and well … I wanted to post   
something a little more cheerful. This is short, I couldn't think of anything more to write   
at the moment, but I REALLY wanted to share something with you all. It's my attempt at   
trying to get back in to the Christmas spirit, it's hard when you're alone and far away   
from home, but oh well. It's the season to be merry and I'm going to attempt to be so   
even if it kills me! :o) I hope you enjoy this.   
  
Now on w/ the show …  
  
Oh … P.S. Amanda, Tania, Navy Babe, Evil Twin Too … thanks guys, for your feedback, I'm REALLY   
glad you liked it! You chicas have NO idea how much your comments meant to me, they really do help   
make me feel like … this is a kinda friendship we have, an equal give and take, which inspires, drives me   
to keep on writing. You gals are just too great! This is for you … my wonderful reviewers! *G*  
  
*********************************************  
From Ch.1 ...  
  
"I was all set to give you a trial. Dad always says everyone is in … innocent until proven guilty. But you   
came down the stairs. The chimney isn't broken. So the verdict is obbviously guilty. Punissshment is …"   
The little girl stated as she brought her arm down a little and took aim, right bellow Santa's belt buckle.   
  
Mr. Claus for his part was half amused and half alarmed, not knowing whether to take his present   
predicament at face value. Surely a child who looked the part of an angel wouldn't do what he thought she   
planned to do. Then he remembered her parentage and thought, {I've got to find cover!}  
  
{Oh no, oh no, oh no!!} Trey worried .The situation had gotten * way * out of hand. What was he to do, what  
was he to do?   
  
***********************************************  
  
I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus – Chapter Two  
  
I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus   
Underneath the mistletoe last night.   
She didn't see me creep   
down the stairs to have a peep;   
She thought that I was tucked   
up in my bedroom fast asleep.   
Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus   
Underneath his beard so snowy white;   
Oh, what a laugh it would have been   
If Daddy had only seen   
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night  
  
Hi! My name is Harmon Matthew Rabb III. Quite a mouth full, I know, that's why they call me Trey.   
Much better don't you think? And don't tell my dad, but I think it's a much cooler name too, after all   
who'd want to be called … well … Harmon? My mum only calls me that when I'm in trouble, she goes,   
"Harmon Matthew Rabb, front and center now?!!" Of course it kinda gets confusing when both my dad   
and I are in trouble, which luckily doesn't happen too often. You see, though I may look like my dad, I   
have my mother's brains, which is a good thing, otherwise I'd be getting in to trouble * all * the time like   
Cat.   
  
Oh I forgot to mention her didn't I? Which is stupid because this all started because of her. Cat, Catherine   
Mackenzie Rabb is my younger sister, and a pest. I think my dad dropped her on her head when she was   
born- it messed up her thinking- and didn't say anything because he was afraid our mother would kick his   
six. She could to you know. My mom is after all the JAG and a Marine, she could probably kick your   
dad's six too!   
  
Cat she looks like mom. I mean * exactly * like mom, but well her brain is kinda like … well you know   
how your head feels after going on the wildest roller coaster ride, well I think Cat's brain is like that ALL   
the time. She doesn't know up from down. If she did we wouldn't be in this mess now: Holding Santa at   
slingshot point, yeeshh!   
  
It all started earlier on today, at AJ's house, AJ as in AJ Roberts, not big AJ as in Grandpa AJ. (He's not  
*really* our grandpa but he walked our mother down the isle so he's close enough.) People look at me   
funny when I just say AJ so I'm clearing things up for you now to avoid confusion later.  
  
Anyhow we were at AJ's for the yearly Christmas Eve party doing what kids do while mum was waiting   
for dad….  
  
ROBERT'S RESIDENCE  
December 24th, 2010   
1700 HRS EST  
  
  
"Does too"  
  
"Does not!"   
  
"Does too, too, too!!"   
  
"Does, not, not, not, triple not!!!"   
  
"Does too, too, too, times infinity!!!"   
  
Getting frustrated with the brown eyed squirt the blonde haired one squeezed the trigger on his water gun-the ones they'd been given to clear up some nicks in the small pond they'd cleared up for playing hockey-  
hoping to shut her up that way at the very least. No such luck.  
  
Having not a weapon of her own to retaliate with Cat catapulted on to Francis- or Fizz as he's better   
known- Roberts.   
  
She managed to get in a punch here and there as well as a few handfulls of snow before being grabbed from behind. "Let go, he's, he's a … a   
… spook!"   
  
Scrabbling to his feet Fizz was quick to defend his honor, "Am not!"  
  
"Are too!" Cat shouted back.   
  
"Okay cool your jets pest!" Trey ordered in as stern a voice as he could muster while holding both his   
mirth and sister back.  
  
"You want to go first Rabb or shall I?" Asked AJ Roberts from behind both the Rabb offspring's.   
  
Shoving her brother's arms away she turned to glare at both him and AJ.   
  
"That, that … spook dared to … to …" So angry she could barely get the words out she had to stop a sec to   
collect herself.   
  
Fizz just rolled his eyes. Being a whole two years older than the pipsqueak meant he had more control over   
his emotions. He wasn't about to yell over her just so his brother could hear his defense when by looking at   
AJ he already knew that he was going to be getting up-close- and- personal with his brother's stinky socks,   
if he wanted his parents to never hear of the incident. He could just imagine it now, "Francis Roberts!   
Don't you know it's ungentlemanly to get in to fights with girls, especially girls younger than you?!" His   
mother would shriek and he'd whine back, "But mooommm Cat aint no girl, she's a, a, mini marine!" His   
mother's response would be her infamous glare, the one that says- you're grounded for two weeks, no TV   
or after school playing for that duration, double dishes duty, and an apology to be given to the offended   
party. And that would only be the start of it, who knows what other punishments she'd heap on given the   
time to think. And he knew why too. It's because of Aunt Mac and baby Sarah. Shaking his head to rid   
himself of the sad feelings that came up when he remembered the tale of his older sister he focused on the   
miniature version of his favorite aunt, cheeks red from the cold and her anger.  
  
Pointing a finger at Fizz accusingly, Cat began her rant, again. "He… he… said that … that Santa Claus   
wasn't real!" She finally managed to get out in a huff.   
  
Fizz watched as both his brother and Trey attempted to not burst out laughing. Sure he was only six but he   
knew that getting in to a fight with the feisty pipsqueak over such a small thing was really not worth all the   
headache that was surely to follow. He saw by the look in his brother's eyes and the shake of his head that   
he was thinking the exact same thing.   
  
Trey was the first to calm down, he may have been nearly four years younger than AJ but he was his   
mother's son and had a marine like control that astounded many. Such control and discipline for one so   
young was quite … unnerving.   
  
"Okay squirt calm down." Reaching out Trey grabbed on to one of her arms and propelled her towards one   
of the benches that surrounded the Roberts' back yard.   
  
Having seated Cat he sat himself down beside her, his hand still holding her arm. He knew how important   
her belief in Santa was to her. Especially when she thought it was her wish to Santa that brought their mom   
safely back home last Christmas. Taking a moment to think he let her arm go only to wrap his own around   
her shoulders.   
  
"You know Cat, it's not easy for others to believe in things they can't see. It's like God, you and I believe   
he exists because Mom and Dad taught us to, but you know Annie, Neurotic Annie, she doesn't believe in   
God because she thinks because she can't see him he mustn't be real." At her nod he continued, "Fizz is   
just like that. He has trouble believing in Santa because well, you know baby Sarah … died …around   
Christmas, they didn't get their little miracle. Add on to that the fact he can't see him, nor probably never   
will because he doesn't believe, well, you understand why he said what he did, right?"   
  
Tear filled eyes stared up at him. Her brother was her hero; he always had been and always would be.   
Next to her parents he was the most perfect person on the face of the planet, no, in the universe. She loved   
him bunches and couldn't remember loving him more than she did right then.   
  
Reaching up she kissed his cheek then scrambled down off the bench and took the few steps over to a   
somewhat guilty looking Roberts.   
  
Standing on her tiptoes she gave the startled blue-eyed boy a peck on his right cheek. By way of an   
explanation she whispered as she was turning to leave, "I'm sorry you don't believe in Santa, I'll believe   
enough for the both of us." That said she scurried off, as best she could in the knee deep snow, in the direction of the house.   
  
Fizz continued to stand there, dazed, feeling warm, fuzzy feelings creep upon him. "Yuck!" The words   
however did not have the desired affect, instead of the grossness that he hoped would follow the emotion   
expressed, the warmth he didn't express continued to spread until his cheeks flushed a very visible shade of   
red. A red that was apparent even through the slight pinkish hue enduced by the cold winter air.   
  
Chuckling at his younger brother's predicament AJ Roberts merely patted the boy on his shoulders and   
headed for the house himself only stopping to pose a question to the remaining Rabb.   
  
"Neurotic Annie?" He wasn't even sure if Trey even knew what the word 'neurotic' meant.   
  
Smiling sheepishly Trey bowed his head as he answered. "We umm overheard dad calling Mrs. Annie   
Cummings-you know our new neighbors- that. It kinda stuck. Now every time Cat or I meet someone with   
the same name it kinda just pops up in our heads. And when I met the Annie I was talking about just now,   
you know the one that keeps trying to get me in trouble in class, I thought the name never fit anyone   
better." He finished off while squirming in his seat.   
  
For some odd reason as suave as the young Rabb was in most matters he seemed to get flustered when it   
came to discussing female attention directed towards him. It confused AJ a great deal. He could only   
imagine how flustered Trey would get if he told him that girls in his grade were checking him out. Fizz's   
blush which had reached rose red proportions would have paled in comparison.   
  
All three heads popped up when they heard Uncle Sturgis call them in to the house for dinner. AJ watched   
as the uneasiness brought forth by their conversation melted away with the mention of food. Trey was his   
mother's son, Aunt Mac's appetite was renowned amongst the tight knit JAG family and well …Trey was   
runner up for the title of 'Trash Compactor', he'd eat everything and anything, well not * anything *.   
Uncle Harm's meatless meatloaf was a definite no-no.   
  
"Come on guys move it!!" Aunt Bobbie was shouting. She was four months pregnant and had become   
very impatient around meal times. Uncle Harm had gone as far as dubbing her, temporarily of course since   
the title was another of Aunt Mac's, 'The Never Ending Eating Machine'.  
  
Scurrying off AJ almost failed to notice that neither of the younger boys were following him. Turning he   
watched as Trey attempted to get Fizz out of the dazed state he still seemed to be in. Seeing that it wasn't   
working he headed over to help when he spotted the discarded water gun by the bench.   
  
Picking it up he slowly went over to Fizz and reaching around him AJ proceeded to stick the water gun   
down the front of his pants, at an angle, and released the trigger.   
  
"Did that do the trick or what?" AJ asked the shocked Rabb as he began to run towards the house with a   
very peeved younger Roberts chasing him.   
  
  
Tbc …? Umm … I'm not sure how accurate this is, as the second youngest of five I haven't really been   
around too many little tykes, so … this is pretty much all my interpretation of how I think kids around the   
ages I've stated would act. As for Cat's feelings for Trey, they're mostly mine; I adored my older bro, he   
was my SUPERMAN, he could do no wrong. That's never changed. This is my second Christmas w/o   
him, God rest his soul, and I could think of no better way to remember him than feed off the wonderful   
memories of him that I hold dear. BUT if you guys feel I've totally messed up w/ my characterizations,   
please tell me so. Thanks chums … enjoy your holidays!  
P.P.S This fic should be done in another two chapters, three at the most and all of them will have major shipper content, just thought you'd like to know.:o) 


End file.
